


The Gang Leader

by cherryxxlarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Eleanor, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, But they're not, Dark Harry, Elounor, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, I'll add more if I think of any, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Zayniam, ruts, sometimes, that's it for now, triggering maybe, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryxxlarry/pseuds/cherryxxlarry
Summary: "I'll take your money, your men's lives, AND your bitch." Harry stated confidently, his signature smirk on his face.A moment of silence took over the room before the alpha snapped."You son of a bitch!"





	The Gang Leader

**Author's Note:**

> ::WARNING::
> 
> sexual/mental/physical abuse mentioned.
> 
> if it triggers you, don't read. this is a gang au. there's going to be more abuse and violence. again, don't read if it triggers you. i care for your safety.

[Chapter One]

* * *

 

"Daniel. Alpha." The mentioned alpha looked at him. "I don't feel like going today. I'm tired, and I'm not feeling very well-"

He clicked his tongue against his teeth. "You don't have a choice, omega."

Louis bit his lip in thought; he was pretty sure he was getting the flu or something. "Can Eleanor at least come? I'd feel much better if she was there." 

Daniel huffed, standing up from his chair. "Are you sure you and her aren't a thing? You _awfully_ ask for her a lot." He stalked toward Louis, pressing him against the wall. "You're not cheating on me, right?"

Louis scowled. "You don't have the right to ask if I'm cheating on you when you clearly have others-" 

Daniel forced him to meet his eyes, grabbing Louis' jaw tightly, cold grey eyes met fierce blue ones. "The question has a simple and short answer. I don't need your attitude today. _Especially_ not today."

"Okay, okay." Louis looked away, but the alpha hadn't removed his hand from his jaw, instead began to add pressure. "S-Stop." Louis whimpered. "Stop, it hurts."

"You haven't answered the question, and I got work to do before this big meeting." 

His jaw began to ache, tears welling up in his eyes. "No. No, I don't."

"You don't what, Louis!?" Daniel demanded, shoving him against his desk, the edge painfully digging into Louis' hip.

"I don't cheat!" At the sight of the alpha raising his fist, Louis panicked. "I don't! I don't! I don't cheat on you! I'd never!"

Content, Daniel stalked back to his chair. "The whore can come." He slowly began to unbutton his jeans. "But since I'm letting her come, you have to come show me exactly how grateful you are."

**

"Remember, don't say anything. Don't make eye contact with anybody. And don't-" He yanked Louis so they were face to face, nearly touching noses. "Don't give me _any_ of that attitude in front of these people or I'll beat your arse black and blue. Got it?"

 _Not like you haven't done it_ _before_ was on the tip of Louis' tongue but he didn't say it. "Yes, I got it."

"We're two hours early. Don't let him out of your sight and don't let a single alpha near him, either. I don't want him whoring around." Daniel told his men. "I'll be in the private booth. Watch him and the whore closely." 

Daniel glared at Eleanor, who didn't even meet his eyes. He smirked before shoving Louis against a wall, pulling on his hair so his neck was exposed. "Be a good boy." He reminded him, scenting along his neck. "I'll know when you're being naughty." Then pulled away. 

Most people thought Daniel liked to fuck with Louis like that but Louis knew better. If anything went wrong, Louis' scent was fresh in his head.

After he was gone, Louis mouthed to Eleanor, " _He's a fucking prick._ " His head hurt badly from being thrown around today. 

Eleanor shyly rubbed his head, but the alpha's touch made it slightly better. "You ok?" She mouthed back. She used to be a fierce, strong, and independent alpha. Louis' best friend. But years after being beaten up and sexually used, it slowly broke her. She was actually _scared_ , and that's what Daniel thrived on.

Fear. 

Louis' shook his head before walking to the counter and sitting down, Eleanor doing the same next to him. The guards stood a respective distance from them, but Louis was still irritated with them around. Yeah, they gave Eleanor and him privacy despite being told not to, but they snitched quicker than Louis could bribe or beg them to shut up.

Eleanor had kissed his shoulder for comfort and by the end of the night Daniel knew. That night, he came on Louis face twice, called him a whore, and beat him up a bit while he had the guards have their way with her. Multiple times. 

They learned from that experience. If they weren't using sign language, they were speaking French.

" _Everything hurts_ ". Eleanor confessed in French, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. " _You'd think I'd get used to_." She hicupped. " _Everyday. For the past four years. But I'm not. It hurts Louis. My body isn't made for it. It's physically and mentally hurting me_." 

Louis hugged her from the side, glaring at the guards. He didn't care. " _I'm sorry El. God, I wish this wasn't our life. I'd do anything to get us out of this mess_."

And maybe they cried together, sipping their drinks quietly, knowing not to drink too much or get drunk.

They learned that lesson four years ago.

**

**(Two Hours Later)**

"Harry Styles." Daniel spoke, grinning at the other gang leader.

"Daniel Jamison." Harry greeted back, eyes taking in the private booth. Comfty looking, but dimly lit. 

He looked at Zayn, his right hand man, and gave him one finger, raked that hand into his hair, and then one again. This was code for one of Harry's men to be on one of Daniel's men. Discreetly of course. This gang leader alpha was giving him bad vibes.

Either way, Harry was just taking precaution.

It's when he sat down that Harry noticed the omega in his lap, head bowed down, but not exactly submissively. More like there was nothing better to stare at.

"Whose the omega?" Harry asked, pretending to be cheeky but secretly wanting to know. He seemed interesting and Harry was intrigued.

"Mine." Daniel said possessively. "But let's get down to business." Daniel talked about buying Harry's land, incoming shipments, and drugs, offering another when he declined. "You seem to have no interest in selling. " Daniel chuckled, but he was secretly getting irritated. He had no patience for anything.

"I never said I was selling." was Harry's response, calmly and bored.

"Whiskey?" Daniel offered, but a man already stepped forward to serve it.

"Oh, thanks." Harry frowned, but said nothing. The omega looked up, a fearful look on his face. " _Don't drink it. It's drugged._ "

Was he.... speaking French? And, Jesus Christ, his voice.

Harry overcame his shock, slipping into French easily. " _Why should I believe you?_ "

" _I'm Louis, and I've been with him long enough to know. Besides, your drink is a lighter colour_." Louis was quick to talk, scared Daniel was getting it because he squeezed Louis' hip painfully.

"What are to talking about, huh?" Daniel asked playfully.

"Just trying to convince him to trade with you s'all?" Louis was no ass kisser, but the threat about being hit black and blue was no joke. It's happened before.

"Really?" Daniel questioned darkly, even Harry's alpha was feeling threatened.

"Look here, Daniel." Harry licked his lips. "Your gang is nothing compared to mine. Yours is just a wannabe gang. I wouldn't even sell you one of my Gucci shirts, nonetheless my boots." 

Daniel seethed. "I've killed others leaders before! I've killed gangs into extinction!" He tried to contain his anger by digging his nose into Louis neck to scent him but even Louis was nervous.

He didn't like an angry Daniel and this Harry didn't seem to care about pushing his buttons.

"Perhaps sell me some thing from you. I'll see if you have anything valuable or worthy-"

"You're not getting it." Harry chuckled, raking a hand through his long curly hair. "I'm a _gang leader, boss, master_. Whatever. I wouldn't sell you shit. I'd take it." Daniel froze, grip on Louis' waist loosening immediately. "I'll take your money, your men's lives, AND your bitch." Harry stated confidently, his signature smirk on his face, eyes flickering over to a shocked Louis.

A moment of silence took over the room before the other alpha exploded. "You son of a bitch!" 

So many things happened.

Daniel pushed Louis to the floor, standing up and pulling out his gun. Harry was quick, planning the outburst and whipped out his gun as well. He got shot in the shoulder real quick before he shot Daniel four times. His body slumped against the booth before sliding to the side, dead. His men couldn't react because they were either being stabbed in the back or sliced in the throat.

**

Louis crawled away as soon as he heard the gunshot. The crowd that was the dance floor were a mess, running around once they registered the sound of a gun being fired. 

And to make matters worse, more of Daniel's men had entered the club and starting shooting what Louis presumed was Harry's men, taking down innocent people in the process.

He found Eleanor hiding behind the counter. "Eleanor, follow me!" He grabbed her hand, ignoring her trembling, and bolted towards the back door. 

A sudden pain rushed up his side, but he ignored it and kept weaving though the panicked crowd until they burst through the back door, inhaling the fresh air.

"Hey, you ok?" Eleanor was breathing hard, slowly freaking out.

"We just ran off! He's going to find us again and kill us for sure!"

"Relax El." Louis patted his pocket to make sure he still had his pocket knife. "I can protect us, remember? Now let's start going. Someone could be after us." Confidence surged through Louis. They'd escape.

They ran through the busy streets of New York.

**

Sure enough, someone was on their trail. Or people. People were on their trail. 

Louis spotted the black car a couple blocks away with tinted windows. It was behind due to traffic and for once, Louis was grateful for that. 

Two men were chasing after them. Louis and Eleanor got a good headstart and we're at a good pace, so he wasn't worried.

"Hey, you with me?" Louis asked once they turned into an alley and out onto some other main street. His side was starting to hurt. He didn't need to see it to know if there was blood or not. The metallic smell was hurting his nose.

But he wasn't giving up. He did not escape a gang that's tortured him for years, taste a little bit of freedom..just to die. 

They weaved through the crowded sidewalk and even crossed the traffic-filled road. He didn't know where they were going, and the fatigue was starting to get to omega body. 

Louis didn't see a car anyway, but men were still on them, farther away when they crossed the road, but not too far for Louis to rest.

"Here." He turned into a cafe. He could hear the gasps from the customers inside, most likely from the bruises, cuts, and tears on Eleanor or Louis' bullet wound. Maybe both. 

He walked into the back room like he owned the store, Eleanor closely behind him, before finding the back door and entering another alley.

"If I'm correct which I'm not, we take a left." Louis announced. Eleanor nodded shakily, a small smile appeared  for a second. They started to run, but Louis whimpered. Okay, his body was asking for a big time out.

"Louis!" Eleanor shouted but her voice seemed far and then everything turned dark. 

**

"Did you find them?" Harry asked, wincing a little as Liam wrapped his shoulder.

"Yeah." Zayn replied, watching the alpha girl lay the omega boy on the park bench. "They're at the park where we killed that guy who didn't pay for the cocaine we gave him."

"I'm on my way."

"Harry-" He hung up before Zayn can convince him to stay with Liam and rest. Great.

**

Eleanor was sobbing. She knew Louis wasn't dead but his heartbeat was weak and she was such a failure. A failure at everything. As an alpha. A friend. 

The men after them seemed to bunch up in the entrance, watching them. Eleanor ran a hand through Louis' hair. They weren't Daniel's men, thank God, but they still seemed to be gang men.

That's when the leader came out a SUV before it even parked.He began to walk up to them with another guy next to him. Eleanor prepared to fight. Not that she would win, but she sure as hell would go down swinging.

"Don't touch him." She growled when they were close enough. "I'm serious. Leave us alone. We won't go to the cops. I promise."

"I'm Harry. This is Zayn." The taller one introduced, visibly taking a whiff of the air before frowning.

"I don't care who you are. Leave us alone. Please." Eleanor begged. She noticed they were really close now, less than arms length.

"He's bleeding." The Zayn guy noted.

"He's dying."Harry said gravely before scooping Louis up. Eleanor was about to stop him but Zayn grabbed her.

"Leave him alone-" Zayn held her back as Harry walked towards the car, Louis in his arms. "Louis! Louis! Oh my god. " She struggled out of Zayn's grip. "Please! I'm his best friend-!"

"Okay okay, look." Zayn cupped her face when she started to hyperventilate, tears gathering in her eyes. They couldn't take Louis away. "I'll take you with us."

"Deep breathes." When Eleanor complied, he pulled her close for a hug. "I'll take you, but calm down. Okay?" Eleanor sniffled. She could run off, but they had Louis. 

Was she willing to go with another gang after escaping such a brutal one because they had Louis?

 _Yes_. "Okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fanfic on here..or anywhere really. so i was hella anxious about posting this but gotta start somewhere, am i right?
> 
> comments are appreciated. no hate please.


End file.
